


Closer

by GammaProof



Series: Tony is actually a nervous bean who wants Bruce more than anything. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: This follows form the same story line as Tony Finally Asks.Tony and Bruce had been dating for two months now. Tony still can’t handle curry, but he does enjoy kissing Bruce as often as possible. Tony is super self-conscious though, which we all know he usually covers up with his cocky front.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, this is unbetaed. 
> 
> Title is from the Tegan and Sara song "Closer" which sort of sets the mood for this in my head.

Tony and Bruce are lounging on the couch cuddled up watching Aliens together. Bruce is laying across the couch leaning into Tony who is sat at one end, feet up on the table. Which is strewn with popcorn and sweets.

“I can’t believe you had never seen Alien and Aliens,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, I guess I just missed it, but now that’s why I have you to show me what all I was missing when I was on the run.” 

Tony started to massage Bruce’s scalp with his fingertips as they finished the movie and when the credits were rolling Bruce has positioned himself more upright next to Tony, and started to kiss his neck and ear. Tony leaned into Bruce. 

They had been dating for two months now and had had some heavy make out sessions, but Tony was still nervous about taking his clothes off in front of Bruce. Scared he might not find him attractive. Bruce could tell he was hesitant but wanted to show he cared by going as slow as Tony needed. 

Bruce pulled Tony onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him loosely. Tony’s knees on either side of his hips. Easy for Tony to get up and leave if he wasn’t into it. Then he looked Tony right in the eyes before closing his and kissing Tony with as much love and care as he could possibly show in a kiss. Tony melted into him and Bruce felt his relax a little. Bruce slid his hands up the back of Tony’s shirt and started to slide his hands up and down his back while they continued to kiss. 

Tony broke their kissing to catch his breath and leaning his head against Bruce’s sighing and from what Bruce could tell, thinking way too much. 

“Hey, where are you Tony?”

“I’m with you, I really am, and I want to keep going but I don’t know what to expect.”

“It’s me, and you can expect me to respect your boundaries and how you feel no matter what. You tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“I know, I trust you, I’m just scared you won’t like what you see.” 

“You really don’t need to worry about that but I know me saying that won’t calm your nerves. But if you are ok with me showing you I’ll do just that.” 

“I really want to,’ Tony said, pushing himself against Bruce and kissing him deeply.  
“Let me take care of you, Tony.” 

Tony nodded and kissed Bruce again, grinding down on Bruce’s lap. Bruce gasped, but was happy to let Tony lead. He didn’t want to scare Tony off, but he was starting to get hard. Tony noticed and continued to grind into him while pushing Bruce’s arms up and holding his hands behind his head on the back of the couch. If this was going to happen it was going to happen on Tony’s terms and Bruce was fine with that. He would wait for Tony to signal him when it was ok to touch him. 

Tony pulled his shirt off slowly over his hand and tossed it aside, Bruce pulled one hand free and said “Can I?” Tony nodded, and Bruce slid his palm up and down Tony’s torso, lightly playing with his nipples between his index and middle finger when he passed over them. Tony was watching for Bruce’s reaction, but Bruce made no indication that this was anything out of the ordinary. Tony could feel himself getting hard and his underwear started to rub on him uncomfortably. Tony rolled over and onto the couch, but making sure to pull Bruce with him so that he knew Tony wasn’t breaking contact and ending the intimacy. Bruce slid down so that he was between Tony’s knees, kneeling on the floor. He used Tony’s waistband to pull himself forward to kiss down Tony’s chest and stomach, when he got to his belly button he carefully blew on the hair there and sent shivers up Tony’s spine. Tony gasped. His eyes were dark and he looked a bit blissed out. Bruce put his hand on Tony’s jeans button, “can I?” 

Tony took a deep breath, but knew he wanted this to happen. “Yes,” he sighed out, and watched Bruce slowly undo the button, unzip his fly, look up at him and await confirmation. Tony started to push his waistband down, giving Bruce the ok. Bruce slowly slid his jeans and underwear down together. Tony lifted his hips, as Bruce pulled them down, and closed his eyes as air hit his erection. He didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Bruce put his hand on Tony’s thigh and said “Tony? I need you look at me so I know you’re ok.” Tony opened his eyes and Bruce looked right into them, right into his soul. Tony had never felt so exposed. Bruce didn’t seem upset, just slightly concerned, he looked so gentle and loving and Tony was slightly overwhelmed by the whole situation. He took Bruce’s hand and rubbed his first two fingers over his erection, teasing the foreskin back and forth gently as he usually did to himself in the shower. Bruce leaned down and kissed Tony’s thigh as he rubbed circles into it with his other hand. Tony pushed his fingers through Bruce’s curls with his free hand. Bruce looked up at Tony and watched him as Tony guided their hands. Tiny noises started to escape Tony’s mouth as he looked down at what he was doing with his and Bruce’s hands. 

“Tony, you don’t have to hold back with me. I want to hear you.” Tony let out a shaky breath filled with emotions, love, desire, and nervousness. Tony relaxed more as Bruce continued to rub his thigh with his other hand gently squeezing the taught muscles to let Tony know he could release the tension. Encourage him to guide him. Bruce slowly moved his head over toward Tony’s erection and looked up at him. Tony paused, his mouth open and disbelieving. 

“Tony I really want to suck you off, if that’s what you want too. I want you to relax and let go.” 

Tony was on the edge of tears with tons of rolled up emotions. “Please Bruce, please.” 

Bruce slowly and gently put his lips around Tony and just barely got suction; slowly teasing Tony and making sure he stayed fully hard. Tony reached down to Bruce head and held onto him. Bruce put his hands in the line where Tony’s legs met his pelvis and massaged the tender skin with his thumbs, while gently lapping, and kissing Tony’s cock. 

“Tony relax, you’re like a compressed spring. Just relax and feel this.” 

Tony tried to consciously relax all his muscles and just feel Bruce’s lips and tongue on him. Warm in comparison to the cool air against him. Bruce put his hands on Tony’s butt and slid him to the edge of the couch, as he leaned over and took him in his mouth, gently sucking, and licking all of him. Tony felt his muscles relax, but then tighten again as he neared orgasm. “Bruce, Bruce I’m nearly there.” 

Bruce grabbed Tony’s hand off to the side and continued to work on Tony’s cock. Tony felt a warm tingling all through his midsection, and then with an “ohhh” he came. Bruce released him and gently messaged him in his hand as he watched Tony’s cock twitch and pulse with his orgasm. Tony felt a strong orgasm rumble through his genitals and anus. Bruce holding him gentle and comforting him as he rode the last waves out and relaxed into the couch. 

Tony, looked at Bruce slightly shyly and started, “I- I…” 

“Shhh, its fine, its fine,” Bruce said and he came up to kiss Tony lovingly on the lips. “You’re perfect. That was perfect.” 

Tony kissed Bruce back as a single tear streamed down his face. He had finally let it happen. Let Bruce see him completely exposed, and Bruce wasn’t running. Bruce wasn’t acting like he was weird or unworthy of love and sex and tenderness. He pulled Bruce to him on the couch and held onto him for as long as he could. Bruce held him tight and let him feel everything that was going on inside his head and his body. He gently kissed Tony’s ear and cheek and held him as he felt most vulnerable, realising how love starved Tony was, but also how in love with Tony he was. Bruce knew there was no going back.


	2. Returning the Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels like he owes Bruce one even though Bruce doesn't feel that way, he just likes to make Tony feel good.

A couple of days later, Tony and Bruce are in the lab. Tony is just tinkering, while his mind is going a million miles a minute. He wants to pay Bruce back for one of the best orgasms he's ever had in his life, but hasn't decided how to go about it yet. 

He walks over to Bruce and puts his arms around his middle and rests his head on his shoulder. "What are you working on, Bruce?" 

"Just doing calculations for the Hulk armour you are helping me develop, babe. But my eyes are getting pretty tired." He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Break time?"

"Yes, to the coffee!" Tony jumps up and runs upstairs to get the coffee going. But also fills the kettle and turns it on for Bruce. Bruce wanders up the stairs after him and arrives to find Tony in the kitchen at work. 

"And you've even got the kettle going, what a good boyfriend. It's almost like all the rumours about you are just that, rumours."

"Keeping up appearances," Tony said. Then pulled Bruce close to him and kissed him. Bruce leaned into him pressing him against the counter at the small of his back and kissed him back. Tony slid his hand in Bruce's back pocket and kept kissing him. 

"Mmm, babe, the kettle is boiling." Tony turned around to make Bruce a cup of tea, while Bruce held him loosely around the waist. Kissing his neck along his hairline softly. 

"Ok if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop myself from what is about to happen," Tony says as he backs himself up against Bruce with one hand braced on the counter. Bruce continues to kiss his neck and starts moving down toward his t-shirt collar. Now that the boiling water is out of the way and cooling for Bruce's green tea, Tony pulls his shirt up and off. Bruce kisses him down his spine slowly and sensually. Tony moans slightly and feels his muscles start to release tension he didn't know he was holding in. Bruce reaches Tony's low back, and gives a playful squeeze of his round butt through his jeans. Tony laughs and turns around to pull Bruce back up, kissing him with their chests pressed flush together. Then Tony turns Bruce in his arms slightly so he can reach into his trousers and rub against his growing erection. Bruce reached over to do the same but Tony pushes his hand away. 

"C'mon," Tony says, and pulls Bruce along with him into the living room area. There he carefully unbuttons Bruce's shirt, one button at a time, admiring the view of Bruce as his chest and stomach are slowly exposed. Then he's pushing Bruce's shirt off his shoulders and kisses his right shoulder where the fabric was moments ago. Tony runs his hands up Bruce's back and he kisses across his collar bone. Tony shoves his own jeans down until he's standing there naked, then kisses Bruce again as he undoes Bruce's trousers and pulls them down with his underwear in one go. He pulled Bruce toward him to get him to step out of them. Bruce is silently letting Tony take control while he just looks at him with his big brown eyes and a slight smile on his lips. 

Tony sits down on the couch and pulls Bruce down onto his lap, holding Bruce's back to his chest. Tony snakes his arm around Bruce waistline and encompasses Bruce's erection at it's base. "Show me how you like it," he whispers out to Bruce. 

Bruce closes his hand over Tony's and starts a slow pace up and down the length of his erection. Occasionally adding a twist at the head. He can feel Tony's erection against his ass as he guides Tony in jerking him off. Tony kisses Bruce's back and Bruce increases the pace with Tony's hand on his cock. Tony's erection sliding against his ass and getting just enough friction to keep Tony excited. Bruce gently ground down onto Tony's cock while he flicked his wrist at the head of his own cock and he heard Tony let out a moan. 

"Bruce..." Bruce speeds up Tony's hand in his as he felt himself nearing his orgasm and continued to rub his ass against Tony until Tony had his free hand on Bruce's hip, gripping him just right enough to put pressure on his hip bone. 

"Come on, Tony. I'm going to come." 

Bruce spilled over their hands and slowed his pace continuing to rub his ass against Tony's now slippery erection and heard Tony let our a low moan as he came. He released Tony's grip from himself and turned around in Tony's lap to kiss him as he felt the last waves of his orgasm. Tony was still breathing heavily so he kissed him all over his face, his neck, his shoulders. Tony was left slightly gasping. 

"Bruce I really just wanted to get you off but that was amazing. How did you know to do that?"

"I figured if it feels good to me, it would feel good to you, and also I've been waiting for you to tease my ass." 

Tony smiled up at him and kissed him again. "Well now I'm going to have to do that more often." 

Bruce stood up and pulled Tony up with him, "come on, we have to get cleaned up, into the shower with you."

"But the tea-"

"We can make tea later, I'm going to soap you up and massage all that stress out of your shoulders that you bottle up and pretend not to." Tony let himself be pulled along to the bedroom for a shower.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter of pure fluff.

Tony blinked away. He saw the sun streaming in through the windows which was usually JARVIS' unspoken cue that the had slept in way past what would be considered normal. 

Tony looked over and saw Bruce sleeping next to him, his hair was a mess and he looked so at peace that Tony didn't want to wake up. He vaguely remembered Bruce crawling into bed last night next to him after he himself got back from the lab way too late. 

Tony stretched and yawned and realised he needed to shower. After voiding his bladder on the way to the shower he turned the water on as warm and he could stand and placed his hands against the wall leaning toward it and letting the water run over his head and upper back and down his body. 

He was just resting that way until he heard the door open and Bruce stepped into the overlarge shower with him. 

"Hey" Bruce said sleepily, "you didn't wake me up." 

"I'm not awake myself and need coffee. You looked like you were comfortable and we can probably use all the sleep we can get."

Bruce grabbed the shampoo and worked it before his hands before he nudged Tony away from the spray of of the shower and started massaging it into Tony's scalp. Tony leaned into the touch and let Bruce wash his hair. He circled his arms around Bruce and rested his head on his shoulder while Bruce grabbed the soap and started washing Tony's back. Tony turned and took the soap from Bruce so he could return the favour. Bruce picked up the shampoo again and started trying to tame his curls as Tony soaped him up. Bruce put the shampoo down and started edging Tony back toward the shower head to clear the shampoo out of their hair. Kissing Tony just before their heads went under the spray and continuing the gently kiss him as the shower cleared the shampoo from their heads and shoulders. Tony broke the kiss to lean his head back and get his hair off his forehead. Then he started soaping up Bruce's butt and upper thighs while Bruce held onto him loosely. Tony pulled one of Bruce's legs toward him so soap it up and reach his foot, then gently let him go and repeated the same with his other leg, Bruce watching him go. Then when he finished taking the soap from Tony's hand and doing the same to Tony, maybe lingering a little on that perfectly round butt of Tony's he liked. He kneeled down to soap up his legs and feet before Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him back to standing and pulled him back toward the spray. They let the water rinse them off, and Tony ran his hands through Bruce's curls gently to make sure any shampoo that might have been left behind was gone. Once the water was running clear Bruce pulled Tony to him and reached behind him to turn off the shower, then took Tony's hand as we moved to the shower door to get them towels. They slowly dried themselves off and then Tony put his towel on Bruce's head messing up his curls. Bruce chuckled and let him do it. 

"I think its as dry and it's going to get, Tony."

Tony pulled the towel away and quickly kissed Bruce throwing the towel over the shower door and wandering back into the bedroom. Wandering into the closet closely followed by Bruce. Tony put on jeans and a t-shirt and Bruce put on his under and socks and then grabbed the closest button up and trousers. 

"What's the plan big guy? Please tell me it involves coffee."

"It does and I'm making you pancakes." Bruce took Tony's hand and led him toward the hallway.

Tony smiled. "m'kay." He allowed himself to but pulled along by Bruce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony have sleepy sex. PWP per usual.

Bruce blinked awake and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He rolled toward Tony and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Mmm."

"You awake, Tony?" Bruce whispered. 

"Mmhmm, but not for long." 

Bruce put his arm around Tony's torso and kissed his ear. Then kissed Tony on the lips. Tony kissed back without opening his eyes. Pulling Bruce closer to him with a hand on the back of his neck and kissing him harder. 

Bruce swung his leg over Tony and settled down on top of him, rubbing his hands down Tony's arms and reaching his hands. He started to kiss down his neck. 

"Were you intending to keep me awake?"

"That's up to you Tony," Bruce said sitting up slightly. 

Tony ran a hand down Bruce's bare chest. Running his fingers through the hair in the middle of Bruce's chest while Bruce kissed his other wrist. "I think I can be convinced as long as we go back to sleep after," Tony smiled mischievously. 

Bruce pushed Tony's tank top up to his shoulders and started rubbing his hands over Tony's torso. Playing with his nipples. Tony decided he liked watching Bruce like this, straddling him, topless, his curls all a mess from bedhead, still moving slow with sleepy limbs. Tony put his hands on Bruce's thighs rubbing back and forth as Bruce moved down his chest with his warm hands. Down his stomach. He pulled Bruce down to kiss him again. Bruce stretched out on top of him with his legs on either side of Tony's. Tony could feel Bruce was hard through his underwear. Bruce continued to kiss Tony as he slid his hand down Tony's stomach, into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Tony put his hands on either side of Bruce's head and kept kissing him as Bruce started massaging the skin just above Tony's cock. Just when Tony was about to say he couldn't stand it anymore Bruce moved down and started rubbing his hand over Tony's cock to bring him to a full erection. Tony put one hand on Bruce's low back rubbing circles there and then he reached to his own waistband to push his underwear off and Bruce did the same, breaking their kissing to focus on pushing their underwear down. Once the fabric was down their thighs toward their knees, Bruce reached for Tony's jaw and their lips met again. 

"Lube?" Bruce whispered. 

"There's some in the nightstand drawer." 

Tony didn't want to break contact so held Bruce at the waist and kissed his shoulder as he reached into the drawer next to Tony. Retrieving the bottle and leaning back down to kiss Tony deeply. Bruce sat up and and popped the cap open and poured lube on his hands. He lubed up his own length and then stroked Tony and lubed his cock as Tony watched him closely. Bruce set the bottle aside and rubbed any excess lube on his side, then settled over Tony so his cock lined up with Tony's. He started us to rub back and forth on Tony's cock. Bruce used one hand to hold them together as he placed his other at Tony's side and leaned over Tony. Tony pulled Bruce's face to his and kissed him again. While Bruce focused on making sure he kept the rhythm up and kept friction against Tony, Tony would stop to watch what Bruce was doing. With his head propped up on the pillow he had a good view while Bruce did most of the work. He alternated between watching Bruce rub their cocks together, kissing Bruce anywhere he could reach, and making sure to give Bruce's a light squeeze on the side of his butt to continue to encourage him. 

"That's good Bruce..."

"Mmm Tony, I'm getting close." 

Tony reached down to help maintain friction against Bruce and slide his foreskin back and forth on his cock and play with the tip. Bruce took Tony's cue and put his thumb over the tip of Tony's cock rubbing gently back and forth, and Tony took over to keep them together as Bruce kissed Tony. 

"Oh Tony-" Bruce breathed over Tony's lips as he came, spilling between their stomachs. At the sight of Bruce starting to sag against him after he came, he felt warmth start to spread though his body as he neared orgasm.

"Nearly there, Bruce."

Bruce started kissing all over Tony's face and he maintained his ministrations on Tony's cock, and then started to kiss down his neck. "Come, Tony. Come for me." Tony nearly gasped at the words and felt himself come hard. Bruce move his hand off the tip of Tony's cock and looked down to see Tony twitching in his hand. Tony was watching Bruce watch and then grabbed him by the jaw to kiss him. 

"I love you Bruce." He said when he stopped to catch his breath. He said it without thinking too much. 

Bruce put his forehead against Tony's, " I love you too, Tony." 

Tony reached over to his bedside drawer without taking his eyes off Bruce and pulled wipes out. He cleaned his and Bruce's stomach off and then shifted his legs to push his underwear the rest of the way down his legs and off, and Bruce leaned to the side and did the same. Once the cloth was discarded and shoved off the end of the bed. Tony reached for Bruce's jaw again and kissed him tenderly. "Nap time now," he said already starting to yawn. 

Bruce didn't argue and wrapped his arms around Tony and tangled their legs together as he put his head on Tony's pillow and kissed his cheek one more time before watching Tony fall asleep and then drifting off himself.


End file.
